


Expendable

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [45]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Expendable

They were expendable; tools to use as a means to an end. This is what Alexander Waverly told himself to justify sending young people to their possible deaths. He even told the agents themselves on occasion.

Truth be told, he worried about every single one them; especially his top team of Solo and Kuryakin. Waverly didn’t generally allow himself to get too close to his agents but, it was difficult not to have a soft spot for that pair.

The desk communicator chirruped and the voice of Solo announced they had reached safety.

Waverly allowed himself a smile of relief.


End file.
